In the past, packaging machines for rolls of paper such as bathroom tissue and kitchen towels have fed the respective rolls or workpieces into the packaging machine in a direction which is axial with respect to the cylindrical rolls of paper. In Europe, on the other hand, the rolls of paper are typically fed to packaging machines with the roll moving in a radial direction, resulting in a different style of package with the seal differently oriented with respect to the surfaces and the advertising material on the wrapping film.
Neither type of machine has been capable in the past of handling both types of orientation. It is an object of this invention to provide an infeed conveyor which can present rolls of paper to a packaging machine in either orientation so that the packaging machine becomes more flexible in producing whatever style of packaging is desired. It will be apparent from the details that follow that this objective is achieved by the present invention in a manner which not only makes the packaging machine more flexible, but does so in a way that minimizes the time required for changing from one packaging configuration to another so that the machines are more productive. Instead of replacing entire conveyor sections and changing the height of other sections to accommodate a large wheel capable of receiving paper rolls axially along its horizontal mid-line and then rotating to release the rolls ninety degrees later on a much higher or lower plane depending upon the application required, the present invention requires that only a segment of one conveyor be pivoted to a lower level to receive rolls that are being positively turned, after which the rolls are immediately restored to the original plane to be fed to the packaging machine. The conveyor remains in the same frame and minor adjustments are made to drive certain parts at different speeds so that the entire change-over can be made very quickly.
None of the prior art discloses the unique design of this invention. The prior art includes the Wrapmatic Multiwrap 20 manufactured by Wrapmatic SPA and the Cassoli PAC/910-R manufactured by Cassoli S.R.L.; both of Bologna, Italy.